gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Let It Be (épisode)/@comment-8451018-20131007234042
Un bon épisode mais encore une fois… ça va trop vite ! O_o Il reste encore 19 épisodes après (j'exclus volontairement "The Quarterback") : pourquoi précipiter ? Après Klaine, Kartie, c'est au tour de Dantana et Samny (un autre nom pour ce ship ? j'étais pas très inspirée… ^^') d'être bouclés en un seul épisode. On va plus rien avoir à se mettre sous la dent question histoire de cœur après. Donc'', calm down'' les auteurs là ! ^^' Alors, concernant Sam, c'est vrai que son bilan amoureux n'est pas une franche réussite : le gars est sorti avec pratiquement tout ce que le Glee Club compte de filles mais rien de vraiment profond en fait (sa plus sérieuse relation étant sans doute Samcedes mais bon quand on voit ce qu'on nous en fait en saison 4…) Avec Penny, on sort un peu des sentiers battus, donc pourquoi pas ? Penny a l'air gentille, un peu nunuche mais bon, un peu de folie, ça ne fait pas mal. Et, en plus, c'est pas comme si Sam était un génie non plus. Le coup de la seringue dans la saucisse…euh, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions quant à ses compétences professionnelles ? ^^' Bref, Samny, on verra bien où ça va. vous serez d'accord ou pas, mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que Penny devait, à la base, être le nouveau love-interest de Finn… Au suivant : Dani est sympa et j'aime bien son petit moment de poésie pour parler du lever du soleil. *-* Mais Dantana… J'aime pas ça du tout. Elles sont mignonnes mais ça va à une allure : Santana la repère (parce qu'on ne va pas ne voiler la face, ce n'est pas un coup de foudre) au début de l'épisode, le bisou et déjà le statut de "girlfriend" à la fin ? O_o Et sinon, sans pour autant aller twitter #GleeOnFoxHasBecomeOffensive, je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas trop leur délire : qu'est-ce que ça fait que Britt' "n'est été que" bisexuelle ? Est-ce qu'elle à moins aimé Santana pour autant ? Je ne crois pas, non. Pour l'instant, je reste trop attachée au Brittana pour flasher sur Dantana. Et puis aussi, il faut dire que je n'aime pas trop l'idée des guest permanents. Mais guest de guest quoi, ceux qui ont déjà une carrière à côté. C'est-à-dire que je ne veux pas trop de peoplelisation dans Glee. Pour un épisode, je veux bien, c'est sympa, ça rafraichi. Mais de là à en faire un personnage récurrent… =S Alors oui, Demi ne devrait rester que 6 épisodes mais vu l'enthousiasme et la fanbase que lui valait son ship de Dantana avant même d'apparaitre, je gage qu'elle devrait rester plus longtemps…#MyOpinion. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier ardemment pour le retour d'Hemo pour me persuader que Brittana n'est pas mort. Ça, c'était pour nos deux couples-flash-éclair. Maintenant, séquence apitoiement sur Tina. ^^' Alors, le fait qu'elle se fasse "Carrie", je le savais depuis des semaines mais, fichtre, ça n'enlève rien à la chose en elle-même ! O_o La pauvre quoi ! C'est tout simplement horrible comme humiliation publique. Des fois, je me dis que sa vie est nulle, franchement. Elle est restée dans l'ombre 3 ans, quand elle se réveille, elle devient une peste que peu aime, on ne peut pas dire que sa vie amoureuse soit enrichissante ni vraiment intéressante. Britt' l'avait très bien dit dans "Diva", "She never wins anything !" Alors, ce moment d'être reine, c'était sans doute son seul instant de gloire, le moyen d'accomplir quelque chose de marquant avant de quitter McKinley. Et… ben non en fait ! --' Oui, elle l'a cherché avec son égo surdimensionné mais ça fait quand même acharnement de la part des auteurs, je trouve. Donc, douche au slushie glacé. (en plus, tout ce rouge et Brett par terre, ça fait vraiment scène de crime quand elle quitte la scène… Brrr !) Heureusement, tout le Glee Club est là pour l'aider et c'est vraiment beau cette solidarité ! *_* J'aime beaucoup la façon triomphante dont elle revient chercher sa couronne. Ce qui me rappelle un autre bal d'ailleurs… un bal où Blaine Anderson court encore derrière quelqu'un, dit encore "Stop !", fait encore un discours pour remonter le moral de cette personne ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin : Blaine a pris l'habitude de jouer les chevaliers servants pour Prom-Queen en détresse maintenant ! X'D Juste, mes p'tits moments Blam que je chérie : "You have an amazing personnality You have all of your impressions. And all of your… impressions !" Snake bite… hein, hein… Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une morsure de… mérou ! XD Sinon, Kitty, je l'idolâtre dans cet épisode : sa loyauté, et même mieux, son amitié pour Tina est vraiment classe. Et Bree… bah Bree quoi ! De toute façon, il nous faut une nouvelle bitch chez les Cheerios tous les ans alors… --' elle ou une autre, ça change pas grand-chose. La preuve : Sue voit des mini-Sylvester partout et tous les ans : Quinn, Santana, Kitty, Bree… Next ! =P "Glee Club needs an enemy" : c'est RIB qui parle là, pas Sue. ^^' Sinon, côté NY : ça s'annonce juste génial avec Kurtcheltana au Spotlight ! *-* Pour Santana, j'ai toujours voulu qu'elle bosse dans la TV mais du genre, une sitcom pourrie avec des rires enregistrés pour des blagues pas drôles et qu'elle s'y ennuie ferme (avant d'avoir une opportunité de faire ce dont elle rêve bien sûr !)… Cette sympathique pub s'y approchant, cela m'a bien plu. ^^ Sinon, la promesse Kurtcheltana, je dis ouiiii ! Together in NYC pour au moins 2 ans ! *-* En espérant que d'autres vous rejoignent vite, mes très chers… Et puis finalement Rachel qui est Fanny ! =D Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise mais quelle joie : je veux voir ses débuts sur un théâtre de Broadway, et les répétitions et toutes les nouveautés que cela va apporter à la série. ^^ Je veux la voir devenir une star, malgré sa tristesse. Et au fait, les petites références Klaine m'ont bien plu quand même : Kurt a décidé de ne pas miser son futur bonheur uniquement que sur son mariage… *sifflote* ça, c'est pour tous les internautes qui ont osé twitter "RIPKurt" après "Love, Love, Love". --' Et pareil, Blaine ne se précipite pas d'après la conversation Blam du début. ^^ On a tout le temps. Et c'est ainsi que ce clôt ce double hommage aux Beatles. Hommage bien réussi pour moi. Maintenant, je focalise toutes mes pensées sur "The Quarterback". =/